


After After Party

by SilverServerError



Series: Elf Practice [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: “Spells too or…?”Taako preened, pulling down a strand of hair and curling it around a finger at his shoulder. “Just don’t edge me, homie.”





	After After Party

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [After Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811071) by [SilverServerError](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError). 



> Okay. And with this I think I'm finally free. *U*

Brad lay on his back, mouth softly agape and watching the ceiling with ever so slightly unfocused eyes. His feet were planted wide, knees relaxed to the sides to give Taako room between them.

He had already come once, (“Gimme that gogurt, ya nasty.”) but that didn’t mean Taako was anywhere near done with him.

For what might have been the tenth time that night, he stopped himself from reaching down, every instinct wanting to touch Taako, but knowing the elf wouldn’t want him anywhere near his over sensitive ears right now. He gripped his hand into a fist instead, just in time as he strained with another wave of arousal through raw nerves. Taako glanced up at him and caught his eye.

Mouth and erection alike a mess of dark lipstick. A single tear of mascara from when his eyes had started watering running down a lightly freckled cheek.

Taako grinned.

And eased his tongue that tiny fraction deeper between foreskin and tip.

Brad cursed softly to his ancestors, then with a groan of effort lifted himself to his elbows to watch. This seemed to delight Taako all the more, and his naked back arched so prettily as he started tracing a slow circle.

“Mmm?” Taako hummed against him, one hand keeping his erection held tight, the other starting to trace sharp nails up and down the (comparatively) soft skin of his inner thigh.

Brad made an undignified sound, not a word in any language, and yet unmistakable consent in all of them.

With a twinkle in his eye, Taako wrapped his lips around him and gripped the muscle under his palm, leaving tiny, dark green scratch marks behind. “Mmmmmm!”

Brad cried out, thighs, hips and stomach pulling tight and head falling back with a moan. Just as the pleasure was crossing into too much pain, Taako pulled off again, panting softly, kneeling between his legs as he collected himself.

His ears sat low and loose, how they always did when Taako was getting _really_ turned on. He wiped the back of his hand across his chin, ears flicking up for a moment as he laughed softly at the mess. Then he locked eyes with Brad again.

“Hey, Brad?”

He’d lost the dress somewhere at the foot of the bed. The stilettos laced to his knees still remained, an extra element of danger Brad was, if not into, happy to accept in exchange for the visual. Up soft thighs were visibly wet panties Brad had fingered Taako through back in the kitchen. The familiar, beloved stomach. The new and strangely enthralling sight of breasts he hadn’t really noticed until the clothes had come off. That messy but still recognizable updo from the concert. And maybe best of all, the pleasure-ruined makeup. Sharp cat eyes. Black smudges. The lipstick. That obscene drop Taako had missed on his cheek.

“Brad?”

It was never like this.

It was wound up from training, or boredom on a particularly long night.

Which was fine. Which was more than fine. It was sweet and sexy and comfortable. But...

It was never a date. Never a night out together. Never dressing up or heels or eyeliner or-

Taako smiled to himself, crawling forward over him on hands and knees, slowly, until their noses softly touched.

“Mr. Bradson, you in there?”

Brad gasped, the tiny contact pulling him back down to earth and spreading a deep blush across his cheeks.

“Sorry!” He blinked, pulling back further to get Taako in focus. “Apologies, Taako. Can you please repeat whatever…?”

Taako just laughed, sitting down across his waist, and the heat against his skin was not lost on Brad, or his still returning erection.

“I said, are you really gonna just grunt at cha’ boy all night?”

Brad felt, almost physically, the space where Taako didn’t feel the need to make an orc comment. There was a moment of the remembered tension, then a deep relaxation. A heat in his chest. He smiled fondly, laying back against the pillows again and massaged Taako’s thighs in two big hands.

“Are you asking for orders?” He asked, heart starting to beat a little bit faster in reflexive interest.

However he knew as soon as Taako started to scowl, that that wasn't what the elf was after.

“Yeah, nobody controls my shit, Bradson.”

Brad just kept a straight face, biting back the smile. Taako in fact _did_ enjoy Brad ‘controlling his shit’. Immensely. Given the right context. But any other time vehemently denied it.

That was fine though.

Taako begrudgingly accepted Brad calling him out on his bullshit professionally, because that was literally his job. But doing so in the bedroom was deemed decidedly unsexy and to be avoided at all costs.

Brad’s hands wandered up to Taako’s waist. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed slightly as he stared up, thinking.

“You want me to put on my work voice?”

Taako looked away immediately, ears snapping up in interest as a soft blush spread across his nose and cheeks.

 _Ah_.

“I mean, I wouldn’t hate it.”

Brad groaned low and long, bringing the heels of his hands to rub down his face. When he got there, he peeked up at a grinning Taako from between his fingers.

“Spells too or…?”

Taako preened, pulling down a strand of hair and curling it around a finger at his shoulder. “Just don’t edge me, homie.”

Brad closed his eyes again, Taako softly laughing at his groan. He took a deep breath.

Then reached out to the bedside table, finding his glasses and sat up. Taako yelped as he slid down his stomach, ass settling against Brad’s insistent erection with a blush and a new wave of heat. Brad took a moment to look over him appraisingly.

“Taako,” he said levely.

Taako’s lip curled as he teased out a “Yeeeeees?”

“I think it may be time for another performance review.”

Taako’s hips arched softly against him, pressing his clit into warm heat as he leaned a little closer. “Been taking notes, Bradley?”

Brad smiled, professional and friendly in a way that felt so taboo with his erection against Taako’s ass. “You’re hard not to notice.”

Taako smirked, shifting to his knees and reaching down to push his panties to the side and tease Brad’s erection against him.

Brad moaned with pleasure but reached a hand down to wrap around Taako’s wrist in a huge but gentle grip. “Taako… should we…?”

The elf blinked at him, one ear askew in curiosity. Then all at once his eyes went wide. “Oh! Shit, you’re right.” He blushed hard but Brad was mercifully matter of fact as he went back to the bedside table once more for a condom. They were usually okay but…Yeah. “Close one, huh?” Taako laughed lightly, ears back and gaze avoidant.

Brad rolled it on, and used his hands on Taako’s ass to pull him closer, head tucking to kiss against the elf’s shoulder. “It’s not a big deal, Taako.”

He felt Taako stiffen slightly in his hands, then push back on his shoulders. “Did you just…?” Taako’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t need you to Calm Emotion on me.”

Brad kissed his jaw sweetly. “I just didn’t want you to feel embarrassed. There’s nothing awkward about safe sex.”

“Yeah, well I’m not embarrassed,” Taako assured him, gruff overcompensation evidence to the contrary. He looked down as he held Brad’s erection in his palm again and started rubbing between his legs. “And I rolled an eighteen so better fucking luck next time.”

The next part, though gloriously new and interesting, was also very familiar. Easing the tip in. Holding Taako steady. A constant stream of encouragement, praise and blatant flattery as the elf tried to work him deeper inside.

And it worked.

To a point.

To a point that had Brad a few inches deep and wide enough to have Taako breathing heavy and stretched beyond what just relaxation could help.

“You’re okay. All night. We’ve got all night. No rush. Whatever feels right.”

Over and over against his shoulders and neck.

Taako groaned softly, the frustration finally reaching a breaking point as he pulled back.

“Brad! I can’t-!”

Brad’s hands were stroking calming up and down his sides immediately. “It’s okay. Taako, you’re fine. It’s okay.” And this time Taako was just upset enough to welcome the magic in his words.

He swallowed, meeting Brad’s eye with a wince.

“Would you like to stop?” Brad asked him, a hand carefully avoiding his ears as he pet along his jaw.

“No.”

“Okay.”

He just waited. Letting Taako collect himself. Giving the elf a chance to breathe and think and consider what was going to come next.

“Hey, Brad?”

“Mmhmm?”

He reached down hesitantly, soft, lithe fingers ghosting over his shaft. “Do you mind if I…?” He grimaced.

Brad just smiled, pulling him into a reassuring kiss. He wouldn’t know until later the way it left Taako’s lipstick against his skin. “I told you before,” he said, soft and warm, “I don’t mind it one bit. It all feels the same to me, and I’d like to be inside you just as much as you want me inside you.”

Taako groaned, closing his eyes tight against the earnest honesty in Brad’s words and expression. They kept kissing, deep and tender, until at last Taako whispered the spell, and Brad’s erection Reduced just enough to slip comfortably inside.

“Oh, fuck…” Taako groaned lowly, letting his head tilt back. Brad whined softly as he watched him, twitching inside and nestling a thick finger under Taako’s clit to grind against. The elf’s brow knit with pleasure and he started rocking, eyes closed, concentrating on how good it felt fucking him like this.

“Taako?” Brad panted breathlessly.

Taako’s ears twitched reflexively to listen, but when nothing more came, he opened his eyes to look.

And Brad just smiled wide beneath him. “You look so good like this, Taako.”

His eyelashes fluttered and rocked a little faster in interest.

“Yeah?” He grinned. “Feels good.”

Brad’s free hand went to Takko’s hip, helping pull him down a little sharper each time. “Feels amazing!” Taako half laughed, half moaned as he gripped Brad’s shoulders, changing the angle and crying out softly.

Taako wrapped his arms around his neck, cuddling close and burying his face against his shoulder as the feeling intensified, as the moans grew louder. Brad closed his eyes tight, heart aching with the neediness of the gesture. Body throbbing, almost on the edge.

Taako moaned something unintelligible and it was long moments before Brad remembered how to speak.

“What was that?” He gasped.

“I said I’m-!” Taako bit it off and though his body shook, he held it back.

“How do you want it, Taako? Let me give it to you.”

“I can feel how much you want to,” Taako said almost in a whisper, pulling shaky hands back to rest on his chest, letting his head nuzzle forehead to forehead.

“I really… _really_ want to, Taako.”

The elf whined softly, squeezing him tight inside as the heat of Brad’s desperation shot through him. Then, careful and tender, Taako removed his glasses and set them aside, then ghosted the tip of his nose against Brad’s.

“I want you to, too.”

And that was all it took.

One moment Taako was shaking with anticipation.

The next he’d been rolled on to his back and fucked hard and fast until he was coming with a long, raw scream.

Taako’s legs wrapped around him tight and the next morning Brad would find more scratch marks on his shoulders from this glorious moment.

“Is inside-!?”

“Yes!”

And Brad didn’t hold back as he came too, hard and deep. He stayed, and it was a strange feeling to not be waved away almost immediately. It took Taako long moments to eventually start breathing again and look up at him blearily.

“Should I...?” Brad began to ask.

“Hmmm?”

Brad thrust in once, careful.

“Oh!” Taako gasped, and slowly let his limbs unwind to lay back against the mattress. “Yeah, I guess… Yeah. Right?”

Brad pulled out with a soft wince and threw away the condom. Then he settled, exhausted by Taako’s side. “Heals or…”

Taako seemed to take stock of his body, eyes soft as he went over some sort of mental checklist. After a moment he shook his head. “All good.”

Brad smiled to hear it.

Taako curled up, then reached out to bush fingers against his front, wanting the contact but too hot already. Either way, he seemed perfectly content as Brad closed his eyes.

“Fuck... I’can’t…”

It was a familiar complaint. So familiar Brad didn’t have to listen to the end of it.

“I’ll set an alarm. One hour? Two?”

Taako groaned, rolling onto his back, acting put upon, but appreciating the effort. “One?” He asked hesitantly.

Brad just nodded, starting to cast the cantrip.

“Wait,” Taako looked at him earnestly for a moment. “Maybe two is okay, right?”

Brad smiled, finishing the alarm to sound in two hours. Then he held his arms open and Taako dove in eagerly to spoon. Brad nuzzled his nose against Taako’s hair, then shifted to tucking him under his chin instead when he noticed the way his breath kept tickling the elf’s ear, making it twitch reflexively every few second.

“You can…” The words came quiet and muffled against a fist full of sheets.

Brad started to pull away slightly, but Taako clung harder, so instead he stayed, palming the elf’s stomach in that solid, soothing way of his.

“Are you sure?”

Taako glanced back at him over a shoulder, ears cocked in thinly faked disinterest. “I mean you want to, right?”

Brad smiled affectionately. “Yes. Essentially always.”

“Well,” Taako said, trying to school his voice into something more put upon. “If you’re going to be such a thirsty perv about it.” The nagging tone was completely belayed by the sweet, almost nervous way his two small hands guided Brad’s up to palm a breast instead.

Brad squeezed him gently and Taako pressed a little closer against his front.

“Only a kiss this time, okay?” His ear kept fluttering in soft anticipation, both exciting Brad and making his chest ache with fondness. “I’ve got one spell slot left and I won’t hesitate to use it.”

Brad laughed softly, moving his hand to the other side, still gentle and massaging. “I never know if that’s a threat or a promise.”

“Bradson…” Taako groaned warningly.

“No, I know. It just… translates funny.”

“Again: perv.”

“It’s an orc thing,” he laughed softly.

“Then ya’lls pervs.”

“That’s kind of insensitive,” Brad said, gently thumbing his jaw and carefully watching as Taako made the effort to pull his ear as far back as it would go with a small gasp. “But maybe in this one instance true.”

He didn’t wait for any clearer of an invitation before pressing his lips, firm but gentle, against the elegant arc of his ear. He stayed for a moment, breathing in the sensation. Then he sighed with contentment and moved his head back to the pillow.

Taako started easing Brad’s hand lower again, and understanding, he slipped it down all the way. Taako groaned softly to be held like this, hand cradling his pelvic bone, squeezing fingers between his pelvis and upper thighs.

“Do you want me to…”

Taako cuddled back against him even tighter. It was almost uncomfortably warm, but the skin on skin felt like such a luxury.

“MmMmm,” Taako hummed softly. “You can wake me up like that if… But it just feels…”

Brad nodded softly, knowing Taako could feel it. “For me too.”

He watched Taako’s ear flick up happily, then settle back down out of the corner of his eye.

Taako might not sleep, but Brad felt himself falling into it almost immediately. Satisfied and peaceful.


End file.
